ItsCrusade
PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL OF THIS IS FICTIONAL. An unseen character. Crusade exists as one of the Gods that governs the Timelines as he puts it, he merely watches, creating a new Timeline when a Cycle begins and watching that new one play out, even entering into the Timeline to live a life until the next Timeline needs to be created. He has been adamant in stating that he might step forward and become a true "player" on the Board... Lore Biography/History'' ' '''The Goddesses Children: Original World ' In the very first world that Crusade is from, the world in which Timelines stem from, there is but one difference. Thousands of years before the birth of people such a Joey Bagels and even Chipz, a goddess fell for a mortal man. She granted him immortality with her own blood and together they lived for a few hundred or so years. Fearing her inability to give birth would fracture their love, she created a human body. A girl made in her image that held half of her power by the name of Tamamo no Mae. The goddess had told her lover that a "Person born from her own body" existed within the world and that would be the person who fell for and would soon enough sire his children. So he had set out. Traveling far and wide to find her. A hundred years passed and soon enough he met her and was stunned. She was more than what the Goddess had said, she was pure and loving, a Goddess within her own rights. But she was humble, kind and just. She helped any and all, healing the weak, providing for the poor and once more, the man found himself falling in love. The man had gained a name over time, Tsukuyomi, the Moon God, his form changing to match his love for the night and moon, a wolf he had become. It of course was not a name gained from God-Hood, it was a name gained from fighting, constantly. When all was said and done, he proposed on the night that a war ended. She accepted. The first to be born was Crusade. A child with fox-like ears, his black hair came from his father while his sickly green eyes came about naturally. The child had been brought up like as a fighter, but his birth of course came with dire sacrifices. He had come prematurely in a world where incubation was not a thing so in a bid to save her son, Tamamo had returned her powers to the Goddess and begged for her to keep the child alive. The Goddess agreed, cursing her human avatar to slowly die as time went on, while remaking her sons existence to match her own. She had a son, birthed by mortals, empowered by herself. He had become her "Reincarnation" as she soon became inactive within the realm of the Gods, but still watched from afar. Many years later, when Crusade had barely been a young teen, his sisters would be born. He knows their names well, but to many others, the names of the two were lost in time as unlike Crusade himself, they were born mortal, they lived their lives to the fullest and cherished all they came by. Their births had been what killed their mother, but he did not mind. He knew. He knew deep down that it was him who had begun the decline in health his mother went through so he stuck by their side and when they ultimately died he left, going to the Realm of Gods which would soon enough be merely known as the location where The Cycles were guarded from. The''' First Timeline ' Crusade's arrival in the first timeline ended in him appearing in a child form. Unlike the timelines that would soon come to pass. He had appeared within his family once more in a more modern world, meaning his parents met much later in that world. He grew up until the age of ten, where his sisters had been born again. Once more his mother died and he mourned. But Tsukuyomi had changed, one day pulling his "Cursed Child" aside when he was babysitting his sisters and laying down a simple rule. He would become a monster, a murderer, an assassin for the Family or when they came around to his age, his sisters would. Worrying for their livelihood he agreed and was sent away. He was delivered to a Shrine, one where he would spend his days up until his eighteenth birthday training, fighting and killing the other members of the Shrine. This was never reported due to it being a yearly fight between all of the members in training, no matter the age, no matter what sickness they held, they all had to fight to survive. In the end, Crusade was the final one standing after eight years. He was then given his first contract. To kill a Senator who had been visiting Japan to speak of peace treaties. He killed him. He killed everyone who stood in his way and merely left. Then it repeated, more and more people died, until. The request he marked as his final one came in. His father had requested for he himself to be killed. Crusade took it. He completed the task to kill the immortal and did it with ease. But, his two sisters didn't see it the way he did, a man wishing for death after an immortal life, they saw it as the man who had disappeared for countless years killing the only pillar of light they had left in the world. So he was hunted for years, he even tried living a somewhat normal life while on the run. It didn't last though, he was captured, brought in and... Hung. His last memory of the timeline being the rope around his neck after a rigged trial set-up by his sisters. '''The Current Timeline ' Crusade had continued to walk on, for countless timelines he lived. After the initial reset, he had started to replace random nobodies within the world every time he appeared. Of course, that did not stop a legitimate Crusade from being born every single time. One who lived as he had in his very first timeline, just within a modern world. Happily, with a family. A loving one. But Crusade himself didn't want to take what the current Crusade had, the kid was innocent, kind and just like his mother, was a Singer. He didn't want to bring that kid into the world he was blind to, the world where Gangsters started wars with Vampires over a... Single Girl. So he let the kid be, to travel the worlds of the timeline he arrived in, to meet people and live. While he himself merely... Watched everyone and everything. It was his job after all. 'be continued Personality & Quirks '' Crusade is a man whom is quick to anger. His naturally calm and somewhat friendly personality is quick to whittle away into a angered cold. He becomes unreadable, his personality hard to pinpoint as he begins letting loose scathing and very straight forward threats. One would call him antagonistic, another would call him hot headed. But, rather. It's just how he was taught. To whittle someones self worth down before taking their life. It was how he was trained at the Temple where he grew. It was of course not the only way he was taught to kill, it was just the most "Humane" way he was taught. Outside of his angered demeanor. Crusade is an oddly happy man, contradicting his somewhat older and seemingly sickly looks, he is happy to sit down and drink with someone when asked to. Able to help someone with their problems if needed, Crusade embodies the idea of a living contradiction in a sense. Being apparently sick alot, yet being energetic and happy to help. Such a man shouldn't naturally exist. ''The Watcher The Realm of Gods, the domain that would at one point become known as the place where Guardians and Observers reside was first visited in the Original World. Different from Cycles, Timelines are new Universes that start from the very beginning of the first world, it has a pre-made history and people, but in the new Universe, the choices of the people within will cause a divergence. The world will progress differently. This is the difference between a New Timeline and a Cycle, while a Cycle takes a single Timeline and loops it, a New Timeline is the act of creating a copy of the very first world and let it play out until changes occur, which is the point where the New Timeline exists and the "save point" for the Cycle is placed. A Watcher is an existence much like an Observer, but instead of merely controlling a Cycle like the Observer, a Watcher is a God who has come into contact with the Time Stream and survived without being Reset. This person is then given the ability to Create New Timelines, which is seen with the first and currently only Watcher, Crusade when the very first Timeline is created. A Watcher can create Guardians that watch over the Time Stream and acts with hostility when a being other than a God enters the Time Stream without an invitation from one of the Watchers. While Timeline Creation (Manipulation) is the most used ability of a Watcher, they can utilize Timeline Swapping to enter a previously created Timeline and interact with the world, the manipulation also stems to Cycles, allowing the Watcher to enter a previous Cycle if they wish to... Obtain something. The Current Watcher (Crusade) has not created a new timeline in three years, implying that the current timeline that has entered a Cycle is the one he wishes to observe and hopefully change. The "save point" for a Cycle can be changed by a Watcher/Observer/Guardian to a later point in the Timeline if a change needs to be made without having to wait, an example of such an event is "The Crossover" where one of the "Keys" became so distraught that a Cycle needed to occur where Joey Bagels was sent back as a Guardian to the point where the Fracture began to form. As of the current moment, no more fractures in the Cycle have occurred. Trivia * Crusade's birthplace is the place where the Goddess Amaterasu is most revered by her followers. * His hair comes from his father, while his eyes are natural and his powers come from being a Reincarnation of the Goddess Amaterasu. * He actively watches over timelines that exist within the stream. * While there is a player of VRChat that traverses the worlds named "ItsCrusade" he is not the same as the Crusade that is depicted here, they look completely different and it is assumed that he is what a "Human" depiction of Crusade would be. * Crusade's clothing is akin of an old Samurai, less armored than normal due to his natural resistances. Category:Characters